


Enemy

by Sassybutt0216



Series: ABC Smut stories (Different Fandoms) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABC Smut, F/M, Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Loki was not supposed to fall for Natasha.





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I hope you enjoy!

"Please Loki. Stop teasing me." I heard Natasha say above me. She was stuck with her hands tied above her head. 

I smirked and continued to tease her bud. The power I felt as she withered underneath me. I teased by rubbing my finger against her entrance. I finally stop teasing her and thrusting one of my long fingers into her body. I pumped my finger in and out of her slowly. She was already super wet and I could easily add another finger into her. 

"Are you going to cum my dear?" I asked curling my fingers inside of her. 

"Yes." She breathed out. She rocked her hips trying to ride my fingers. I added another finger and pumped in and out of her faster. I reattached my mouth to her lapping up everything she had to offer. Natasha came a second later. I lapped up her juices before kissing back up her body to her lips. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, pretty girl?" I asked kissing her jaw. 

"Please." She asked rolling her hips against my member. 

I opened her legs and rubbed the tip against her entrance. I tease her by slowly entering her. She wraps her legs around me trying to get some friction. I pulled almost all the way out of her and then slammed back into her. After that, I started a brutally fast pace. 

"Loki." She moaned. 

"Will you cum for me, Natasha?" I asked feeling her clench around me. It did not take long after that for both of us to have an earth-shattering orgasm. 

I reached up to untie her hands and lay next to her. She wrapped my arms around me and cuddled up to me. 

"When are we going to tell everyone that we are together?" She asked me. 

"Soon. You know everyone is going to react badly." I told her. 

She was quiet for a minute. "I think they are going to be angrier that they were not invited to the wedding." She said smiling. 

It is true we decided that we were going to elope in Vegas. Once we tell everyone about us we will have an actual wedding. 

"I love you, wife," I told her. 

"I love you, husband," She said back kissing me. 

I kissed her back. This is a great way to spend your wedding night.


End file.
